


Sit on my face and tell me that you love me

by goldgalaxytea



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Blow Job, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face Reveal, Female Reader, Grinding, Hand Job, Hugging, Hugs, Kisses, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, NSFW, No pronouns used for the Reader, Oral Sex, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Tears, adult sal, amab reader, ass eating, cum, eating ass, eating pussy, gender neutral reader, love making, male reader - Freeform, pussy eating, so anyone can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldgalaxytea/pseuds/goldgalaxytea
Summary: After dating Sal for awhile he decides to take off his mask for the first time in front of you. He's nervous to show you his face but lucky for him you react well to it.(Title from "Sit on My Face" by Monty Python)
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader, Sal Fisher/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	1. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen anyone in this fandom make a reference with the Deadpool scene where he reveals his face to Vanessa. Which is outrageous cuz its absolutely perfect for Sal. So I decided to be the change I wanted to be in this world and wrote it myself ;)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: idk when exactly this takes place but it's when Sal is an adult

You and Sal had been dating for a while now, about a year or so. You two were very close and have even been intimate together quite a few times. Even through all of that he had yet to ever take his prosthetic off in front of you, whether by accident or on purpose. You understood it was a sensitive topic for him so you never pushed it or asked him about it. You assumed he'd open up when he felt comfortable enough to do so.

And he eventually did. He nervously sat next to you on his couch as he explained to you what had happened to his face when he was younger. He told you that he wanted to show you his face because he felt safe around you and trusted you. He didn't want to keep this from you any longer. His hands were shaking as he reached for the buckles on the back of his mask, causing him to fumble and not be able to undo it. You noticed him struggling so you brought your steady hands up behind his head to help him with it. Seeing that you're trying to help he tries to explain how the buckles work, rambling a little bit to help distract himself from his nerves.

“It's just like a belt, um you just have to- yeah like that.”

The bottom strap hung loosely on both sides of Sal's head, swinging slightly as he shifted. You lifted your hands up higher to undo the second strap, but Sal grabbed your wrists. His grip is gentle but a little shaky.

“Wait, wait, wait…”

He searched your eyes for any trace of hesitation.

“...are you sure?”

You smiled reassuringly at him, no hesitation in your eyes. Just love.

“I'm sure, Sal. Are you?”

He nods his head slowly. He gently let's go of your wrists and allows you to work on the last strap. It comes off quicker than the first, a small jingle signaling it was no longer attached. Slowly you removed the mask and set it down, your gaze taking in his scarred face. You both silently stared at each other, you observed the scarring and damage all over his face and him watching on in fear of your reaction.

“Wow…” You said, not sure what else to say.

“Yeah…” He replied, unsure if your reaction was good or bad. After a bit he started to assume your silence was bad. He lowered his head, no longer able to face you and your possible disgust of his face. He felt tears slowly forming, fear gripped his heart tight and refused to let go. You probably hate him now, you probably don't want anything to do with him, you'll probably leave him, you'll probably-

“Hey…” Your quiet voice interrupted his rampant thoughts. But even with them temporarily silenced he refused to look up at you. Upon realizing this you gently brought your hands up to cup his face, softly nudging his head up until his eyes finally met yours. His eyes were wet, tears threatening to fall any second. His face was one of fear. You gently stroked his cheek with your thumb, a soft smile on your face.

"After a brief adjustment period… and a bunch of drinks… it's a face I'd be happy to sit on."

Sal's eyes widened comically large, his ears going bright red. A choked laugh escaped his throat as he realized you weren't going to leave him because of his face. You were not used to such a disfigured face but you weren't disgusted by it. You loved him regardless of how he looked. His tears finally broke free as he threw his arms around you, hugging you as tightly as he could. You immediately returned the hug, squeezing him with all the love and affection you have for the blue haired boy. He sobbed onto your shoulder as you gently stroked his hair.

After a few moments you pulled back enough to cup his face again, slowly you brought your face to his and kissed high on his cheek, right underneath his organic eye. You were being cheesy, trying to kiss away his tears. But from the looks of it, it was working. Sal pulled back, his whole face lit up with a smile as he leaned back in. This time his lips found yours. You smiled into the kiss, really happy because this was technically the first kiss you two have shared. It was the first time your lips have touched without a barrier blocking them.

Kissing Sal felt strange, his lips were rough, scarred and a little misshapen, but it wasn't unpleasant. After a moment you both pulled away, stupid love struck grins on both of your faces. You opened your arms in a silent invitation. Sal immediately cuddled into you. The both of you held each other, enjoying the lovely moment together.

…

Sal sat straight up, realization clear in his eyes.

"Wait did you get that line from Deadpool?"

You turned bright red.

"No…"

"I'm pretty sure you-"

You silenced him with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you sit on Sal's face ;)


	2. Let my lips embrace you (AFAB reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sal have grown closer ever since he showed you his face. And tonight, the two of you become even closer.
> 
> (Chapter title from "Sit on My Face" by Monty Python)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, chapter two! I was blown away by all the love and excitement for this chapter! <3 Thank you all so much for the support, I hope y'all enjoy! ;)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This chapter features an AFAB reader. No specific pronouns are used for the reader but a vagina is described. If you want a AMAB reader, read chapter 3!

It's been a few weeks since Sal's reveal and your relationship has never been stronger. Whenever you two were alone, hidden away safely from prying eyes in your or his apartment, he would forgo wearing his mask in favor of being able to be face to face with you. You had certainly gotten used to his unique face as time went on. It was hard not to when his lips never seemed to want to leave yours. Without a barrier separating you both, he happily took every chance he could to kiss you.

Like right now, when the two of you were cuddled up and held tight in the embrace of a blanket on his couch. The noise from the show you two had been bingeing all day was quickly forgotten as he cupped your face and brought it to his, pressing soft kisses to your lips. You melted into his touch, a small flame sparking between the two of you. Your fingers curled into his blue locks as you gently pulled them. A soft gasp escaped your boyfriend's lips, a noise that was quickly swallowed by yours. You broke apart your lip's embrace, soft pants filling the room as Sal desperately tried to follow after yours. You smiled softly at him, pressing a kiss light as air to the corner of his mouth. A trail of kisses followed after that, slowly moving towards his ear. A moan tumbled from his scarred lips as you gently nibbled the soft lobe of his ear.

"Sal?" You whispered, sending a shiver down Sal's spin.

"Yes?" He moaned. You sucked and bit the tender skin of his neck, making sure your affection would leave a mark come morning. " _ Ah- _ " He choked out, some odd mix of a gasp and a moan. You felt your underwater dampen, his moans of pleasure were music to your ears.

"I want to sit on your face, love. Can I?" Your words were full of love yet also dripping with lust. A shudder shook Sal's body as you kissed your way back to his lips.

"Fuck- _ yes. _ " His lips crashed into yours, the fire now scorching. You responded eagerly, crawling onto his lap and grinding against him. His loud moans were barely contained by your lips. His hands quickly found your hips as he held you against his quickly hardening length. You moaned in encouragement. His lips left yours and found home in your neck. His teeth left a trail of soft marks all over your skin, painting a masterpiece of lilac. You rolled your hips in a tight circle, gasping at the friction against your clit.

"Fuck- Sal, I need you  _ now _ ." You whined, desperate to have his mouth on you. Sal complied, quickly helping you out of your clothes. Once done he laid on the couch while you got comfortable above his face. Your heat hovered over his face, just out of reach. He licked his lips, excited to drown himself between your thighs. You hesitated, slightly worried about accidentally squishing him and said so to him. He eased your concern by grabbing your thighs and lowering them till they were an inch away from his face. He left kisses and bites along your thighs. The heat inside of you quickly grew to be too hot, you desperately needed to put the fire out. "Sal-  _ please _ ."

Immediately he pulled your core that last inch, his face lost completely between your legs. His tongue tested the waters, softly running along your lips and flicking your clit. You moaned in encouragement, gently rocking back against his tongue. Soft gasps tumbled from your mouth. Upon hearing them Sal's grip tightened before his tongue plunged into your depths. You let out a startled moan, which soon turned into many as his tongue lapped up your wetness. He drank your juices like a man lost in the desert, not letting even a single drop escape past his mouth. Sal moaned at the taste, causing the vibrations to travel through you.

" _ Fuck _ Sal you feel so good,  _ ah _ -" Your praise caused him to moan again, louder this time. You moaned in response, softly rutting against his face. He lacked most of his nose but the little stub that remained had scarred skin that rubbed against your clit in a way that was  _ breathtaking _ . But what really took your breath away was the sight of Sal, hair surrounding his head like a blue halo as his face lay buried between your legs, eating you out like there was no tomorrow.

"Goodness Sal, I wish you could see yourself right now. You look fucking  _ gorgeous _ between my thighs." Sal practically whined against you, his hips lifting and desperately trying to seek a friction that didn't exist. Just the sight of your lover getting off from pleasuring you nearly made you cum right then and there.

" _ Ah- _ Sal. I'm so  _ close _ ." You gasped. He removed his tongue from your core, you whined before it broke into a moan as he brought it to your clit. His tongue toyed with your bundle of nerves as you gently rocked against his tongue. Praises to your lover spilled from your lips as he wrapped his own around your clit and sucked.

" _ Sal. _ " You moaned loudly as your eyes fell shut and a wave of absolute bliss flowed through your body. Your body shook as your orgasm ripped moans from your throat. The entire time you came Sal continued to suck and lick until it became too much and you lifted your hips away from his mouth. He left one last kiss on your thigh before you moved so that you laid on top of him, coming face to face with your love. His pupils were wide, nearly hiding the blue of his eyes. His lips glistened in the faint light of the show's credits, completely drenched in your slick. You moaned at the sight, kissing him lazily as you came down from your high. As you made out he rutted against your thigh, desperately seeking his own release. He was rock hard from the taste of you. You brought a hand down and grabbed his member though his pants, squeezing gently. He gasped, your name falling past his lips along with a moan.

" _ Please _ ." Sal whined. You pulled his pants down enough for you to free his cock. His moans echoed through the room as you grabbed his dick, thumb spreading the precum building at his tip and using it so your hand could glide along his length as you stroked him. As your hand pleasured him down there your lips once again found his neck and sucked marks everywhere they could. His nails dug into your back as his sounds of pleasure played like a song directly in your ear.

"Fuck Sal, you sound so  _ beautiful _ ." His moans cracked as he gasped, his length throbbing in your hand. You sped up your strokes as you continued to whisper praises to him, each followed by a soft kiss. With each kind word a tear fell from his eye, overwhelmed with all the love and affection.

"You're so kind." A kiss to his neck.

"You're so sweet." A kiss to his jaw.

"You're so amazing." A kiss to his cheek.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, inside and out." A kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I love you." A kiss to his lips. As your lips met he cried out your name, back arching and eyes rolling back as he came. His cum squirted all over your hand and onto his clothes. You lazily kissed him as he panted, slowly coming back down from his orgasm.

"I love you too." Sal whispered sweetly against your lips. You kissed away his tears as you got comfortable on top of him. You both laid there in each other's embrace, your head resting on his chest, listening to the music of his heartbeat. Both of you were a mess but neither wanted to get up quite yet to go and clean up. Instead you laid there and enjoyed the warmth of the afterglow and each other.

…

Sal poked your cheek. Lazily you shifted to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. Sal laid there, face staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought you said you'd need a couple of drinks before sitting on my face?" His voice was quiet, trying to mask a fear but failing miserably. You shifted to kiss at his scars, gentle pecks that sent a large message.

"That was mostly part of the Deadpool reference, because I wasn't quite sure what to say in the moment. I don't need any drinks to do that, I love you just the way you are." You whispered in the quiet space between you. The TV show long since ended and turned off due to power saving. More happy tears fell from his one real eye and you kissed them away. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight as he buried his face in your chest. You shifted the both of you onto your sides so that it was more comfortable. You softly stroked his hair as you both slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped tight in each other's loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of this story! Sorry for the long wait between chapters (I was very busy), but I hope it was worth the wait!!!


	3. Let my lips embrace you (AMAB reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sal have grown closer ever since he showed you his face. And tonight, the two of you become even closer.
> 
> (Chapter title from "Sit on My Face" by Monty Python)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, chapter two! I was blown away by all the love and excitement for this chapter! <3 Thank you all so much for the support, I hope y'all enjoy! ;)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This chapter features an AMAB reader. No specific pronouns are used for the reader but a penis is described. If you want a AFAB reader, read chapter 2!

It's been a few weeks since Sal's reveal and your relationship has never been stronger. Whenever you two were alone, hidden away safely from prying eyes in your or his apartment, he would forgo wearing his mask in favor of being able to be face to face with you. You had certainly gotten used to his unique face as time went on. It was hard not to when his lips never seemed to want to leave yours. Without a barrier separating you both, he happily took every chance he could to kiss you.

Like right now, when the two of you were cuddled up and held tight in the embrace of a blanket on his couch. The noise from the show you two had been bingeing all day was quickly forgotten as he cupped your face and brought it to his, pressing soft kisses to your lips. You melted into his touch, a small flame sparking between the two of you. Your fingers curled into his blue locks as you gently pulled them. A soft gasp escaped your boyfriend's lips, a noise that was quickly swallowed by yours. You broke apart your lip's embrace, soft pants filling the room as Sal desperately tried to follow after yours. You smiled softly at him, pressing a kiss light as air to the corner of his mouth. A trail of kisses followed after that, slowly moving towards his ear. A moan tumbled from his scarred lips as you gently nibbled the soft lobe of his ear.

"Sal?" You whispered, sending a shiver down Sal's spin.

"Yes?" He moaned. You sucked and bit the tender skin of his neck, making sure your affection would leave a mark come morning. " _ Ah- _ " He choked out, some odd mix of a gasp and a moan. You felt yourself harden, his moans of pleasure were music to your ears.

"I want to sit on your face, love. Can I?" Your words were full of love yet also dripping with lust. A shudder shook Sal's body as you kissed your way back to his lips.

"Fuck- _ yes. _ " His lips crashed into yours, the fire now scorching. You responded eagerly, crawling onto his lap and grinding against him. His loud moans were barely contained by your lips. His hands quickly found your hips as he held you against his quickly hardening length. You moaned in encouragement. His lips left yours and found home in your neck. His teeth left a trail of soft marks all over your skin, painting a masterpiece of lilac. You rolled your hips in a tight circle, gasping at the friction against your dick.

"Fuck- Sal, I need you  _ now _ ." You whined, desperate to have his mouth on you. Sal complied, quickly helping you out of your clothes. Once done he laid on the couch while you got comfortable above his face. Your ass hovered over his face, just out of reach. He licked his lips, excited to drown himself between your thighs. You hesitated, slightly worried about accidentally squishing him and said so to him. He eased your concern by grabbing your thighs and lowering them till they were an inch away from his face. He left kisses and bites along your thighs. The heat inside of you quickly grew to be too hot, you desperately needed to put the fire out. "Sal-  _ please _ ."

Immediately he pulled your ass that last inch, his face lost completely between your legs. His tongue tested the waters, softly running around your hole and teasing the entrance. You moaned in encouragement, gently rocking back against his tongue. Soft gasps tumbled from your mouth. Upon hearing them Sal's grip tightened before his tongue plunged into your depths. You let out a startled moan, which soon turned into many as his tongue explored your hole. He ate you out like a starving man, not letting a single spot left untouched. Sal moaned at the sight of you  trembling above him, the vibrations causing you to shake even more.

" _ Fuck _ Sal you feel so good,  _ ah _ -" Your praise caused him to moan again, louder this time. You moaned in response, softly rutting against his face. He lacked most of his nose but the little stub that remained had scarred skin that rubbed against your balls in a way that was  _ breathtaking _ . But what really took your breath away was the sight of Sal, hair surrounding his head like a blue halo as his face lay buried between your legs, eating you out like there was no tomorrow.

"Goodness Sal, I wish you could see yourself right now. You look fucking  _ gorgeous _ between my thighs." Sal practically whined against you, his hips lifting and desperately trying to seek a friction that didn't exist. Just the sight of your lover getting off from pleasuring you nearly made you cum right then and there.

" _ Ah- _ Sal. I'm so  _ close _ ." You gasped. He removed his tongue from your ass, you whined before it broke into a moan as he brought it to your cock. His tongue slid up and down your length as you gently rocked against his tongue. Praises to your lover spilled from your lips as he wrapped his own around your dick and sucked.

" _ Sal. _ " You moaned loudly as your eyes fell shut and a wave of absolute bliss flowed through your body. Your body shook as your orgasm ripped moans from your throat. The entire time you came Sal continued to suck and lick until it became too much and you lifted your hips away from his mouth. He left one last kiss on your thigh before you moved so that you laid on top of him, coming face to face with your love. His pupils were wide, nearly hiding the blue of his eyes. His lips glistened in the faint light of the show's credits, covered in your cum. You moaned at the sight, kissing him lazily as you came down from your high. As you made out he rutted against your thigh, desperately seeking his own release. He was rock hard from the taste of you. You brought a hand down and grabbed his member though his pants, squeezing gently. He gasped, your name falling past his lips along with a moan.

" _ Please _ ." Sal whined. You pulled his pants down enough for you to free his cock. His moans echoed through the room as you grabbed his dick, thumb spreading the precum building at his tip and using it so your hand could glide along his length as you stroked him. As your hand pleasured him down there your lips once again found his neck and sucked marks everywhere they could. His nails dug into your back as his sounds of pleasure played like a song directly in your ear.

"Fuck Sal, you sound so  _ beautiful _ ." His moans cracked as he gasped, his length throbbing in your hand. You sped up your strokes as you continued to whisper praises to him, each followed by a soft kiss. With each kind word a tear fell from his eye, overwhelmed with all the love and affection.

"You're so kind." A kiss to his neck.

"You're so sweet." A kiss to his jaw.

"You're so amazing." A kiss to his cheek.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, inside and out." A kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I love you." A kiss to his lips. As your lips met he cried out your name, back arching and eyes rolling back as he came. His cum squirted all over your hand and onto his clothes. You lazily kissed him as he panted, slowly coming back down from his orgasm.

"I love you too." Sal whispered sweetly against your lips. You kissed away his tears as you got comfortable on top of him. You both laid there in each other's embrace, your head resting on his chest, listening to the music of his heartbeat. Both of you were a mess but neither wanted to get up quite yet to go and clean up. Instead you laid there and enjoyed the warmth of the afterglow and each other.

…

Sal poked your cheek. Lazily you shifted to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. Sal laid there, face staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought you said you'd need a couple of drinks before sitting on my face?" His voice was quiet, trying to mask a fear but failing miserably. You shifted to kiss at his scars, gentle pecks that sent a large message.

"That was mostly part of the Deadpool reference, because I wasn't quite sure what to say in the moment. I don't need any drinks to do that, I love you just the way you are." You whispered in the quiet space between you. The TV show long since ended and turned off due to power saving. More happy tears fell from his one real eye and you kissed them away. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight as he buried his face in your chest. You shifted the both of you onto your sides so that it was more comfortable. You softly stroked his hair as you both slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped tight in each other's loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of this story! Sorry for the long wait between chapters (I was very busy), but I hope it was worth the wait!!!


End file.
